1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to a fluid disinfection apparatus utilizing an ultraviolet radiation source. More specifically, the invention provides an air disinfection module utilizing a plurality of ultraviolet lamps for incorporation into a heating/ventilation air conditioning (“HVAC”) duct to disinfect the air passing therethrough.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,980 discloses a plurality of ultraviolet lamps encased in protective quartz sleeves supported at their ends by rigid frame legs. One of the legs is hollow and receives lead wires connected to the lamps through openings spaced along the leg. The opposing leg is provided with receptacles that receive and support the closed ends of the protective sleeves. The lead wires are connected to a ballast located in a frame member connecting the two opposing legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,552 discloses an ultraviolet air sterilization devices that includes a housing and one or more mounts which connect to germicidal lamp units. Each lamp, which projects into the air stream of an air handling duct, has an integral receptacle with an electrical connection for attachment to a ballast from within the housing.
Arrays or assemblies of lamps having electrical terminal pins carried by lamp bases disposed at each end of the lamp tubings is disclosed in a January, 1999 Steril-Aire, USA, Inc. catalog. The ultraviolet lamps are arranged in a fixed dimensional rack whereby the terminal pins located at each end of the ultraviolet lamps are electrically interfaced with receptacles supported by a side frame. The fixed dimensional rack and multiple assemblies of the rack are designed for installation into a HVAC duct system in a variety locations, typically in the air-supply side of the duct system, before and/or after the evaporator coils, or within the mixed air plenum or return air duct.